


Once Upon A Time

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Ashlyn and 5.0.5 get along so well, Ashlyn is basically a Disney princess, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, It’s so cheesy n cliche, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, THIS LITERALLY STARTS WITH ONCE UPON A TIME, and there will be singing in it, black hat encounters a princess, fairytale, im gonna reference a lot of princess stories, prince - Freeform, she sings and is always smiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Once upon a time, in a town where evil reigned strong, there lived an arrogant villain who was said to be so destructive, not a single hero could defeat him. He went by the name of Black Hat.He lived not alone, he was accompanied by a skittish scientist, a crazed lizard girl, and loving bear.Though retired, and certainly satisfied with the life he was leading, he still felt a need. For the heroes he had fought were those who held great powers. Never before had the great and powerful Black Hat ever encountered a Prince Charming, who was willing to charge into battle after his princess in distress.But alas, a princess’s waltzing around, singing and dancing and brightening everyone’s day was much more than he bargained for. Especially when that princess begins to call Flug his true love...





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in a town where evil reigned strong, there lived an arrogant villain who was said to be so destructive, not a single hero could defeat him. He went by the name of Black Hat. 

He lived not alone, he was accompanied by a skittish scientist, a crazed lizard girl, and loving bear. 

Though retired, and certainly satisfied with the life he was leading, he still felt a need. For the heroes he had fought were those who held great powers. Never before had the great and powerful Black Hat ever encountered a Prince Charming, who was willing to charge into battle after his princess in distress.

And so, one sunny morning, he called upon his scientist.

“Flug!” He called.

The scientist hesitantly opened the door to his boss’s office. “Ye...Yes sir?” He asked. “You called?”

“Yes Flug, I did. Come, sit,” Black Hat said as he snapped his finger. A chair slid under Flug, causing the scientist to jump and grip the arms. It slid him to the desk. 

“Are you familiar with...fairytales Flug?” Black Hat asked, reaching into his desk and pulling out a cigar. He lit it with a small flame he conjured on the end of his finger. 

“Uh...fairytales sir?” Flug asked, sitting up straight from his frightened position. 

“Yes Flug, fairytales. You know, Cinderella, Snow White, the Frog Prince, the classic ‘damsel in distress that’s saved by a prince,’” Black Hat said. 

“Well...of course sir,” Flug said. 

“Do you know what’s so special about them? They have a hero, a Prince Charming.”

“I don’t follow sir...” Flug muttered.

“Flug,” Black Hat said, standing and walking to the red windows behind him. He blew a smoke ring and turned the cigar between his fingers before continuing. “I’ve fought many heroes in my day, and none of them could defeat me. But there’s one hero I haven’t fought, one enemy that must be slain.” He turned back to Flug. “I want to kidnap a princess, and then have Prince Charming come to fight me for her.”

“Y-you wanna kidnap a princess? Sir I’m not sure where we can even find a princess that you’re thinking of! They don’t even exist!” Flug said, standing abruptly. “It’s impossible for some girl to be able to sing and just have animals come running, or to have some fairy godmother to show up, it doesn’t exist.”

Black Hat hummed as he blew another smoke ring. “Nothing’s impossible dear doctor. Besides, you’re smart aren’t you? You’ll figure something out.”

Flug pressed his fingers together. “B-but sir...” 

“I expect it to be done by tomorrow dear doctor. Dismissed.” 

~~~~

There stood a tower, taller than the trees. Within that tower, a princess sang. 

She sat on her bed, brushing her blonde hair as two squirrels sat beside her, listening to her sing. Her voice quieted to a hum when she finished, standing and waltzing towards her mirror and leaning in, taking a flower from the vase that sat on her desk and weaving it into her hair.

She turned and smiled joyously when she saw three songbirds sitting on her windowsill. 

“Oh good morning to you all!” She said, going towards them and picking one up between her hands. “You’re here early!” She nuzzled the bird’s beak before setting it back down. 

“We heard you sing Ashlyn!” The bird tweeted. Ashlyn smiled.

“Did you see any sign of my prince Alan?” She asked. 

“No, but we were early today, he may come later,” The other bird tweeted. 

“Oh I do hope so, we’ve yet to share a kiss yet, and you know how special a true love’s kiss is!” Ashlyn said. 

She began to sing again, loud enough that it could be heard from miles from her tower. Woodland creatures scurried from the forest to the bottom of the tower. The birds sang along sweetly and the bees hummed. 

A pond that sat beside her tower began to bubble a dark black. From that murkiness, Black Hat emerged. He grinned when he saw the surrounding area. Oh yes, this was a princess’s setting. 

He heard her singing and immediately went to the castle. Startled by his looks, the animals coward away whole some fled into the brush.

He knocked against the door and then straightened his jacket. This was royalty after all. 

“Who is it?” He heard her call from her tower. 

“Your...Prince Charming,” he said sweetly. She giggled. “Be right down my love!”

Ashlynn smiled. She went to her mirror again and quickly fixed herself up before rushing to the door. She opened it immediately, only to be met with a monster. She screamed, quickly turning and running back to the stairs.

“Oh princess!” Black Hat sang as she trampled up the stairs. He followed in pursuit, taking his own time. He reached the upstairs, where she was nowhere to be found. He took a breath in. “Are you hiding?” He asked. “It doesn’t work you know, many have tried it before.” 

He looked under her bed, but he found only dusty books. He immediately went towards her closet. “Oh princess~”

His face was met with a frying pan. He rubbed his face and recoiled. Ashlyn immediately ran to her window.

Below, on his black horse, Prince Alan could see she was distressed. “Princess Ashlyn! Are you okay?!”

“Prince Alan! Help! There’s a monster in my room!” She called to him. 

“I’m coming my love!”

“Oh hurry! I hit him, but he is still conscious!” 

Black Hat lunged forward and grabbed her. “I tried to be a gentleman you know...but I guess some rules must be broken.” 

She tried to scream for her prince, but Black Hat cupped a hand over her mouth. He laughed evilly, going into his pocket and taking out a remote and clicking the button. He leapt into the portal it created, the princess in arm. 

“No! Princess Ashlyn!” 

~~~

Flug waited patiently for his boss to return, having a horrible feeling about this plan. It was more horrible than normal, it made his stomach sick.

“So we’re gonna have a princess around here? Neat-o! Maybe she’ll brighten up the place!” Demencia said, leaning against 5.0.5.

“Shut it! She’ll probably be scared after Black Hat gets to her! We’ll have to comfort her,” Flug said. 5.0.5 nodded to that.

“How did you manage to make a portal to her world?” Demencia asked. 

“It wasn’t easy. I wrote a story, you know, a made-up fairytale. It was cliche, princess locked in tower and prince comes to rescue her. Evil step-mother intervenes and prince slays her and they live happily ever after. Using that, I found a universe where that story happened, due to the infinite universe theory, and with a little help from some cartoon sci-fi technology, I created a portal to it,” Flug said.

“I don’t understand that at all but it sounds complicated,” Demencia said. 

Flug turned when he heard the portal open. There Black Hat stood with a frightened princess in his grasp. He threw her to the ground. Immediately 5.0.5 moved to comfort her. 

“None of that 5.0.5,” Black Hat growled. “She is here as our prisoner, and shall be treated as such. Take her to the dungeons.” 

“Th-the dungeons?! But sir she’s royalty! We can’t just, we can’t...”

“Quiet Flug.”

Flug sighed and looked away. “Y-yes sir...”

“And Flug,” Black Hat said as he turned away. “Keep that portal open, so our little princey has a way to get here.”

“Yes sir...” 

“Demencia, take the princess to the dungeons, and 5.0.5, clean up,” Black Hat growled as he straightened the cuffs of his sleeve. 

Demencia nodded. “On it Black Hat!”

5.0.5 sighed sadly but got to work. Black Hat left the lab.

~~~

“Now I know it’s a little dark and dank down here, but hey! You can sing to the spiders and roaches!” Demencia said as she pushed the princess into the cell. “There’s a board for a bed.”

“Oh...well...thank you...” The princess muttered.

“Oh yeah,” Demencia said as she closed the cell door. She leaned on the bars. “What’s ya’ name?”

“Princess Ashlyn Buttercup,” She said. “And you are?”

“Demencia, nice to meet chya’!” Demencia sang. She then broke away. “Well, I’ll be seeing ya!” 

~~~

Flug had to make sure it was the dead of night before he made his slip into the dungeons. 5.0.5 followed behind him, holding a small basket. He moved silently, creeping to the big iron doors. It was at times like these he questioned himself. He was villain of course, he wanted nothing more than to see Black Hat succeed, to see him happy, and maybe happy with-

Shut up idiot. You’re getting distracted. 

He opened the door and walked down the stairs, towards the princess’s cell.

“Hello? Princess?” He asked softly.

She was sitting on the wooden board, looking out the small window she had. She turned when she heard his voice. “Oh, hello!” She said, standing and walking to the iron bars.

“I’m surprised you’re not crying,” Flug said. 

“Oh no, for I know my sweet Alan is coming to rescue me!” She said. “I have nothing to mourn, soon he will find me, and we will live happily ever after!”

“Yeah, sure,” Flug said. He lightly nudged 5.0.5. “We brought you some more proper, homey items.” 

“Oh thank you!” She said. 5.0.5 gently pushed the basket through the cell door. She took it and hung it on her arm. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I know your names! My name is Princess Ashlyn Buttercup.”

“My name is Dr. Flug, and this is 5.0.5,” Flug said. 

“It’s very nice to meet you both! Thank you so much for this, I wish there was something I could do for you in return!” 

“No need,” Flug said. “Just...don’t tell anyone it was from us, okay?”

“Okay! I can do that!” She said. She flicked her hand to motion them to come closer.

Flug leaned in, thinking she was going to tell him something. Instead, she kissed his cheek. She did the same to 5.0.5. “Thank you!”

“Uh...yeah,” Flug said, rubbing his paper bag. “Sure, goodnight.”

5.0.5’s paws were over his muzzle. Flug put his hand on 5.0.5’s back and they made their leave.

Princess Ashlyn opened the basket, taking out a few blankets and pillows, as well as a few foods she could easily prepare. She huffed as she looked around the dirty cell. She wouldn’t want to set the blankets on such dirty conditions. 

She quietly sang, and the spiders and the roaches came scurrying over. A single rat found his way over. “Oh goodness, hello! My name is Princess Ashlyn, and I’m afraid I need some help. Could you help me clean up this cell?”

**Author's Note:**

> This just had to exist. It was too good to resist.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
